constantinefandomcom-20200213-history
Papa Midnite/TV Series
Papa Midnite is an immortal voodoo king and occasional enemy of John Constantine. He is portrayed by Michael James Shaw. Biography Unknown. History "The Devil's Vinyl" John Constantine goes after a Soul Broker in an abandoned building where he finds Papa Midnite waiting for him. Papa Midnite bickers with John, who figures out it was him who was behind Ian Fell's soul trade to claim the acetate for himself. John starts insulting Midnite, until his men sneak up on John and knock him out. Shortly after, Papa Midnite takes an unconcious John to an abandoned factory, and ties him up to a metal table. Midnite explains why he wants the acetate to John, before injecting an anti-coagulant into his neck, and cutting his arm. Before he leaves John to a slow death, Midnite places a bottle of Vitamin K in close-proximity of John, since he doesn't want to darken his soul. Later, after two of Midnite's men start running loose due to the effects of the acetate, Midnite appears at a broadcasting station with the Ace of Winchesters, and saves everyone by shooting the speakers that were playing the recording. Before Midnite can claim the acetate for himself, John exorcises the voice in the recording, along with the two men. Papa Midnite is furious, and later creates a voodoo doll resembling Constantine, and burns it. "Danse Vaudou" After the scryed map points John towards New Orleans, John stumbled upon a stabbing caused by a ghost. After further investigation involving three witnesses, John discovers that Papa Midnite was conjuring up the dead. Meanwhile, Papa Midnite is seen performing a ritual for grieving women, that causes a spirit to possess his body. Midnite is briefly possessed by the deceased husband of a woman, that uses his body to communicate with her. The ritual is interrupted by John, who accuses him of resurrecting the dead, and sending them on a killing spree. However, Midnite turns down John's accusations, but John then saids Midnite's magic was failing. Midnite then re-calls the acetate, and proceeds to knock John conscious. Before John knocks out, he tells Midnite to visit one of his clients. After Midnite puts an unconscious John in the boot of a car, he goes and speaks to the skull of his deceased sister. His deceased sister, who was in the underworld, proves that his magic was failing. Midnite later visits the wife of the deceased husband, and discovers that the husband had been resurrected. He leaves shortly after, and discovers that John had escaped from the boot of his car, and had trapped his driver inside. After a brief conversation, leading to a temporary alliance, John and Midnite visit the local cemetery. At the cemetery, John and Midnite steal the bodies of the three spirits, and take them back to Midnite's hideout. They start burning the corpses while performing a ritual. The ritual fails, and the corpses are still intact. Midnite and John have a brief argument, where John brings up the subject of Midnite damning his own sister to hell. The argument leads to physical violence, however, John manages figures out why the ritual wasn't working, and devises a new plan. After Jim Corrigan brings back the three grieving women, John and Midite perform the spell again. The spell works, and the spirits are released. Later, John and Midnite share a drink. John discusses The Rising Darkness, and tells Midnite to ask his sister about it, since she was in the underworld. Midnite agrees, and asks his sister, who proves it to be true. While on the issues of the Marvel series "Secret Wars," in which the supreme bodies Marvel and DC fuse without the power of access to separate them, began to fight with the hitherto known One Above All, the most powerful heavenly (not to be confused with the One Above All, which is the God of HQ Marvel Comics (John Constantine:. Special Hellblazer: Papa Midnite ") Powers and Abilities Papa Midnite is a voodoo preist who's abilities, rivals John Constantine's. *'Immortality' - Papa Midnite is an immortal being that does not age. *'Magic change of Reality' - One of the major powers it is simply changing the reality by magic in instantaneous level, as compared to the powerful Ravenna, has full potential of all types of existing magic, including Rune magic. *Rune Magic -Papa Midnite is one of the most powerful rune magicians and can do just about anything with rune spells. Gallery Constantine 1x03 The Devil's Vinyl Main.jpg References See Also *Papa Midnite, his movie counterpart. *Papa Midnite on the Hellblazer wiki. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Recurring Characters